


Min's Dream

by GaiaSilvermist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, It's just Seoksoo, M/M, There is no need tag, Wholesome, for content warning, having their honeymoon, in Japan, so I'll just put it there, yeah - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSilvermist/pseuds/GaiaSilvermist
Summary: What happened the day before yesterday is still unreal for him and what is happening right now made him question more if he is still in his dream or not. He still can't believe Jisoo is on top of him and doing the things he never dreamed of.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Min's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just an extra ‘fluff’ scene from my SeokSoo AU. It was written in filo but I decided to write this in english because I'm more comfortable doing this, using english. 
> 
> It's a meh please lower your expectation TAT but I did my best to provide this and made this readable (is that even a word) and wholesome. 
> 
> Enough of my notes! welcome to Min and Jisoo’s first night ‘together’

Min caressed Jisoo’s as he carried him inside the room. He doesn't know when he started loving Jisoo’s hair but he just did. He never touched it before but since their first kiss at the parking lot that night, he just got attached to it. The feeling of Jisoo’s hair on his fingers has been hunting him, he wanted to feel it again. 

Jisoo did a chaste kiss before sitting down on the bed and he did sit on Jisoo’s lap, inching closer to his husband making the gap between them disappear. 

“You've been touching my hair.” Jisoo said between his soft kisses to Min’s neck.

Min obliged by tilting his neck, locking his fingers to Jisoo’s hair strands, using it for him not to fall 

“It's soft…” Min said almost in a whisper, he was lost to jisoo’s attention to his neck. 

“hmm?” jisoo asked before he sucked a certain part of his skin between his neck and collarbone. 

He almost shouted because of shock, pain and satisfying feeling. Emotions have been rushing to his body that he doesn't know what to do, he even lose voice and doesn't come out but his mouth is left open. 

“and?”, Jisoo felt Min’s desperate breath in his ear before answering, “Y-your hair makes you… the prettiest.” 

Jisoo looked at Min, “Really?” 

Min just nodded before he dove in and kissed Jisoo in the lips. The move made the both of them fall in the bed but none of them broke the kiss. 

He is not up for talking, really. Jisoo is making everything slow and hard when he wants it now. 

Jisoo was smiling but Min was eager for their kiss. His hands were both on Min’s hip, securing him, letting him do what he wanted to do with him. 

Min is too excited about this, he really loves the feeling of Jisoo’s lip to his, the way their tongue dances and how the hands on his hips are getting tighter. Everything is new to him but he is getting addicted to it already, maybe because it's Jisoo. 

Jisoo put his one arm behind Min’s waist as he flipped their position. Min under him, one of his knees came between Min’s legs and separated them. 

He intertwined one of their hands and put it above Min’s head. They looked at each other's eyes. Jisoo was asking for permission and final answer while Min tells him he’s desperate.

Jisoo intentionally just took one of Min’s hands so his other hand could do wanders. Min is currently wearing a champagne silk pajama and he started unbuttoning it and then leaving a trail of kisses to the skin that will be exposed. 

“You said you always dream of me. Dream of having me. Can you tell me if you have ever dreamt of this? Tell me so I can do it for you.” 

Jisoo held Min’s chin that made him open his eyes.

“I-I don't have one…” Min said, trying to catch his breath.

“Then maybe you have something in your mind now?” Jisoo said as he took the Min’s hand that he was holding above him and kissed the back of it. 

Jisoo knows that this will be Min’s first time so he wanted to do it carefully and accordingly to what Min’s preferred. His intention was to make Min happy. This is not about him, it's about Min.

“I just can't think of anything. I just like whatever you are doing.” 

“I love you.” Jisoo said 

“and I love you too.” 

Jisoo kissed Min right away. His one hand doing all the job as he keeps Min’s hand above his head.

Kisses to Min's neck and the top part of Min’s body is already bare. A bite to his chest and then his dream was already naked under him. 

Min’s one hand is already locked at Jisoo’s hair as he created a sound he never did before. Jisoo touched him on parts of his body that no one has touched except himself. He can feel Jisoo’s hard abdomen to his stomach. 

Jisoo claimed his lips again and their moans became one. He hides his face to the crook of Jisoo’s necks, bite at some part as he feels a cold air touch the back of his thigh because Jisoo made it clung behind his waist. 

Min shivered and a high pitch voice came out to his mouth when he felt something inside him. 

“shhh. I'm doing my best to take care of you. kkumi, you trust me, right?” 

“You know that I love you right?” 

“I'm doing this because I love you. Remember that.” Jisoo whispered to his ear. His husband's words felt like they were said in a dream where everything fades away instantly. The pain was gone in every word that came along with a soft kiss. 

“Say something kkumi. My Min, My dream. Say something.” Jisoo said as he held Min’s hand tightly while trailing kisses to his neck and chest.

“Yes… I'm fine. I know. I love you, just go…” 

Pain struck again but jisoo’s kisses healed it. What he is feeling now is between happiness and satisfaction. A pain he never knew that he will overcome and get addicted to. 

Jisoo explored Min’s mouth again and then sunk into him. He never heard someone shout his name like that before and it came from Min, his min and it's the most beautiful sound ever. 

He can feel a sting in his hand because Min clenched at it and a pain to his scalp as Min almost dug on it but it is something he will take for min and something that he will remember forever. 

Jisoo brushed off Min's hair to his side before asking him a question “You okay?” and proceeded on kissing his forehead. 

“Never been better.” Min smiled and then pressed his forehead to Jisoo’s.

The smile on his face went gone when he gasped when Jisoo started moving inside him. 

They feel each other as they expressed their love for each other. 

That's all you can hear in the room was their gasping and name of each other until silence came when they both reached their ends. 

Jisoo is still catching his breath but he did his best to wrap his arm around Min’s waist so he can lay down with Min on top of him. 

Min rested his head on Jisoo’s chest. He is catching his breath too but he smiles when he notices that their chest is moving on rhythm. 

He looked up to Jisoo and he was smiling too while his eyes were closed. He kissed Jisoo’s cheeks, hid his face to Jisoo’s neck, arm to Jisoo’s waist and their legs entangled. 

“We forgot to close the door at the veranda. I can feel the cold breeze of Japan now.” Jisoo said sleepily. 

Min’s just hummed because he doesn't want to say anything or to do anything. He is tired and he just wanted to stay in Jisoo’s embrace. 

Jisoo kissed the top of his head, “I’ll just close it, go to the bathroom and then clean ourselves.”

Min tightened his arms around Jisoo, “I don't want to. Just stay here.”

“Min. I’ll just be gone for less than three minutes. You can hug or do anything with me for the rest of our stay here. No, erase that. You have me for the rest of your life but for now we need to close the door and clean of ourselves.” 

Min looked at his dream and then pouted. Jisoo just kissed him, “That won't do. Taking care of you is one of my priorities plus I don't want to be punched in the face again when we come home.” Jisoo jokes as he takes off Min’s arm. 

Min insisted, held his hand and then said “I love you.” Jisoo just laughed. 

“Okay. If you still have the energy left, you can go with me, stick to my side as we walk to the veranda’s door and at the bathroom.” 

Min instantly stood up, got the blanket as he wrapped himself and Jisoo on it. They walked like that up to the veranda and to the bathroom. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To the readers of Min and Jisoo's did you made until here? Well, thank you if you did. I'd really appreciate if you'll leave a comment to my CC (I just need a feedback ) but don't worry, I'm not pushing anyone, it's just me saying this in case you want it 🥺
> 
> TYSM TAT Thank you for reading this 🥺


End file.
